The Web of Spider-Man (TV Series)
'''The Web of Spider-Man '''is a american tv series and created by Stan Lee and Sam Raimi. Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/The Spider/Spider-Man -20/20 * Amanda Seyfield as Gwen Stacy -17/20 * Anton Yelchin as Harry Osborn -19/20 * Rachel Hurd-Wood as Mary Jane Watson -18/20 * Micheal Douglas as Uncle Ben Parker -1/20 * Glenn Close as Aunt May Parker -18/20 * Alexander Ludwig as Flash Thompson -15/20 * Jason Isaacs as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin -17/20 * Scott Bakula as Detective George Stacy - 18/20 * Cote De Pablo as Detective Jean DeWolff - 14/20 Recurring Characters * Christopher Waltz as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus -4/20 * Aaron Paul as Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro -2/20 * Jaden Smith as Miles Morales -9/20 Episodes # After average teenage Peter Parker was in a coma for two weeks and learn his gain spider-like powers. Peter beloved uncle Ben was killed and his find him and didn't kill him because his remember his uncle told him the words that his will never forget, With great powers there must also come with great responsibility. Peter decides to call himself, the Spider, his begins facing his very own supervillain, Dr. Octopus. # Peter goes as the Spider to stop a criminal who can disguise as anyone know as the Chameleon. Meanwhile, Peter get a job at the Daily Bugle. # A OsCorp Industries scientist, Max Dillon was caught in a lab accident and become Electro. His blames Norman Osborn for the accident and the Spider must stop him from killing Osborn. # The Spider and Detective George Stacy team-ups to stop the mysterious Mysterio. Meanwhile, Peter tells MJ that his as the Spider. # Electro returns and the Spider must think of another way of how to stop Electro this time. However, Electro find a reject robot from OsCorp Industries who goes mad know as the Living Brain. The two foes team-ups to kills the Spider. # Peter begins his other job, helping Detective George Stacy must try to find Gwen after she was kidnap by Dr. Octopus. In the end, Gwen and George decides to remain the Spider to Spider-Man. # Spider-Man battles the mutant who can turn into sands know as the Sandman. Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane on a date. Elsewhere, Harry begins investigate his father. # A man from Jameson's pests begins hunting down J. Jonah Jameson for revenge. After Spider-Man save him, Jameson tells the origins of the Scorpion. After that, Spider-Man must stop the Scorpion's reign of terrors, once and for all. # Jean Dewolff may do not trust Spider-Man, but it was about to be changes when a female villain named Coldheart arrives and captures her, making Spidey search and save her. While Spider-Man is searching for Jean, Coldheart tells her origins to Jean. Meanwhile, MJ is having troubles to hiding Peter's identity as Spider-Man as a secret. # Dr. Octopus returns, once again and this time, his learn Spider-Man's secret identity and kidnap his love ones. Spider-Man must stop him. # Spider-Man battles a criminal named the Shocker. # Norman Osborn's former employee, Adrian Toomes returns and transform into a monsterious vulture. Spider-Man must stop the Vulture and save Osborn. Meanwhile, Peter goes on a date Gwen with make MJ jealous. Elsewhere, Harry and George begins to investigate what Norman is really doing. However, they realize that Norman Osborn is not what they think. # An insane hunter named Kraven the Hunter beigns to kill innocent peoples which Spider-Man must stop him. However, Spidey realize that his is on the list of his hunt. # An villain know as the Rhino begins killing innocent peoples. Spider-Man remember that the Rhino is his childhood friend, Alex O'Hirn. # Spider-Man battles Overdrive. Meanwhile, Peter tells Gwen that his is Spider-Man. # While on patrol, Spider-Man fighting his two new enemies, Tarantula and Black Tarantula. Its look likes Spider-Man is having double troubles. # Spider-Man begins battles a villain know as Typeface who plan on replacing humanity with robots. Spider-Man will won't let that happens. # Spider-Man, Mary Jane Gwen, George, Jean and Harry sent a trap for Norman Osborn who reveal to be a accident monsterious goblin know as the Green Goblin. However, the trap was blackfire which Norman sent the Chameleon to his death. # While looking for the Green Goblin, Spider-Man encounter the Lizard who is his science teacher, Dr. Curt Connors who was transform into the Lizard by the Green Goblin. Meanwhile, Green Goblin begins his master plan. In the end, the Green Goblin kills George. # As time begins to running out, Spider-Man must do his best to defeat the evil Green Goblin and his reign of terrors, once and for all. In the end, the Green Goblin kills Gwen and Norman kills himself to stop the Green Goblin and Spider-Man saves the day. Peter quits being Spider-Man after Gwen's death. Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:Drama Category:Billy2009